La más espectacular batalla…
by Manu259
Summary: La familia Noé hace una propuesta que la Orden no puede rechazar. Esta historia participa en el Reto navideño: "Dulce, dulce natividad" del Foro" Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas".


**La más espectacular batalla…**

 **Buenas al que lea.**

 **Antes que nada este fic participa en el reto Dulce, dulce natividad del foro Resurgiendo entre las cenizas.**

 **Hacía mucho que no escribía para este fandom pero el reto me llamo la atención y quise participar.**

 **En fin para no aburrirlos, los dejo con el fic.**

 **Disclaimer: D-Gray Man no me pertenece.**

* * *

Era la noche de navidad pero a diferencia de como esto suele significar paz en el mundo y que todos estén calmados, en la Orden Negra era diferente.

Las afueras de la base estaban cubiertas por nieve dando un ambiente más pacífica a la por lo general lúgubre base.

Ahora, hay muchas razones por las que la organización encargada de proteger el mundo del Conde del Milenio estuviera ocupada.

Podría ser debido a una misión a la que deben enviar a un exorcista, porque tienen que completar algún experimento que ayudara a la supervivencia de sus agentes de campo, porque se encuentran bajo ataque del Conde del Milenio o, y una de las más comunes y odiadas, porque algún experimento o robot de cierto supervisor de cierta rama se salió de control.

Casualmente, la razón por la que estaban en movimiento es una de las ya mencionadas, específicamente…

¡Un ataque del Conde del Milenio!

En la entrada de la Orden ya estaban reunidos todos los exorcistas y generales aún activos de frente al Conde y la familia Noé acompañados de varios akumas.

-Buenas noches, exorcistas-. El patriarca de la familia Noé saludo.

-¿Qué quieres Conde?- Allen preguntó fulminándolo con la mirada, su Inocencia ya activada y lista para atacar en un instante.

-Tranquilo chico-. Tiki Mikk dijo soplando el humo del cigarrillo que estaba fumando. –Esta vez solo vinimos porque Road lo pidió, no para pelear-.

Dicha Noé estaba parada sobre Lero y sonrío de manera divertida.

-Así es, aunque lo que dijo Tiki no es del todo correcto, nosotros vinimos a pelear-. Al oír estas palabras todos los exorcistas se pusieron tensos y por poco saltan al ataque hasta que la niña continúo. –Pero esperen, tenemos una propuesta para poder terminar con esta guerra, ¿nos escucharan?-

Los miembros de la Orden se miraron el uno al otro durante unos segundos cuando Lenalee respondió.

-¿Qué tipo de propuesta?-

-Es bastante simple, todos los Noé y akuma que están aquí contra todos los humanos que estén de su lado, el ganador puede obligar al perdedor a hacer lo que quiera-.

-Eso no es justo, ustedes nos superan por mucho en número- Lavi refuto.

-Espera a que termine-. Road se quejó haciendo un puchero.

-Ella no está hablando de una pelea a muerte como de costumbre-. Lulubell hablo.

-¿Entonces qué?- Kanda preguntó.

-Hehehehe-. El Conde rio ante la pregunta llamando la atención de todos los presentes. –Ya que Road me lo pidió acordamos ofrecerles esta oportunidad, nuestras fuerzas participaran una contra la otra…-

Todos los exorcistas y miembros de la Orden Negra que estaban dentro de la base tragaron saliva esperando por las siguientes palabras.

-…¡en una guerra de bolas de nieve!-

El silencio que siguió a ese anuncio fue tal que se podría escuchar un alfiler caer al piso hasta que.

-¡¿HUH?!- Todos los humanos gritaron en perfecto unísono.

-Justo como lo escucharon-. Otro miembro de los Noé, Sheril, dijo. –Mi preciosa hija lo pidió así que no tuve mas opción que aceptar- La ultima parte la dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras se tambaleaba de un lado a otro de felicidad.

-…dennos un momento-. El general Tiedoll dijo antes de señalar a todos que se acercaran y un golem se activara para que puedan hablar con los de adentro también. -¿Qué opinan?-

-Si hablan en serio entonces no hay razón para negarnos- Krory dio su opinión.

-Concuerdo-. La voz de Komui se escuchó desde el golem. –¿Alguna objeción?-

Nadie dijo nada.

-Entonces díganles que nos den media hora para prepararnos y los enfrentaremos-.

-Entendido-. La general Klaud confirmo cortando la conexión.

-Aceptamos su reto, dennos media hora para prepararnos y empezamos-. Allen informo a los Noé que aceptaron.

Media hora después.

Ambos lados prepararon fuertes para defenderse y municiones.

-¿Listos?- El Conde preguntó.

-Listos- La Orden Negra respondió.

Exactamente tres segundos después bolas de nieve empezaron a volar de un lado a otro.

Los Noé usaron a algunos akuma con forma de cañón para lanzar las bolas de nieve con mayor potencia y derribar el fuerte de los exorcistas pero esto fue impedido por el general Tiedoll quien uso su Inocencia para levantar su jardín y detener los proyectiles.

-Chaoji, tu turno-. Tiedoll dijo, dicho exorcista uso su Inocencia para levantar una gigantesca bola de nieve y aventarla contra los enemigos, derribando a un akuma nivel 3 que fue golpeado de lleno por dicho proyectil.

-Wow, si que se están esforzando-. Tiki dijo mientras caminaba tranquilamente hacia el fuerte de la Orden Negra.

Varios de los científicos y buscadores empezaron a lanzar bolas de nieve contra él pero todas lo atravesaban debido a su habilidad.

-Tsk, tsk, eso no servirá contra mi-. Otra bola de nieve fue lanzada en su dirección y él sonrió confiado hasta que esta le dio de lleno en la cara.

-No deberías caminar sin preocupaciones de esa forma en medio de una zona de guerra-. Allen dijo parado en frente del fuerte, la bola de nieve que le dio a Tiki siendo lanzada por él y siendo sujeta junta por los hilos de su capa que uso para recuperarla.

-Jajaja, nada mal chico-. Ni bien dijo esto, el Noé uso su poder para repeler una gran cantidad de nieve hacia Allen quien uso su brazo izquierdo para generar un escudo en el medio. –Vamos, ¡bailemos!- Dijo sonriendo con sadismo.

Allen uso su capa para crear varias bolas de nieve y aun manteniéndolas sujetas con los hilos lanzarlas y manipularlas en medio del aire para golpear al Noé quien se mantuvo esquivándolas o bloqueando con su escudo mientras usaba su repulsión para lanzar andanada tras andanada al joven exorcista.

En medio de esto el peliblanco uso la capa de Crown Clown para ganar altura mientras manipulaba 20 bolas de nieve al mismo tiempo y lanzo todas a la vez, esto era solo para distraer a su contrincante de su verdadero objetivo, una gigantesca bola de nieve al menos tres veces mas grande que la de Chaoji.

-Toma esto, ¡Tiki Mikk!- El peliblanco grito al mismo tiempo que lanzaba su bola de nieve

-Ven, ¡Allen Walker!- El Noé respondió lanzando toda la nieve cercana a él en contra del exorcista resultando en una explosión de color blanco.

…

Mientras que Allen y Tiki tenían su duelo el resto de los equipos siguieron tratando de derribar el fuerte del otro sin mucho éxito.

El Conde habiéndose impacientado uso su fuerza para lanzar lo que equivaldría a un meteorito de nieve sobre la base exorcista.

El General Sokalo lo intercepto y corto a la mitad, seguido por Kanda quien destruyo en pedazos una de las mitades y Krory haciendo lo mismo con la otra.

Los varios pedazos fueron lanzados de regreso por Lavi, con su martillo agrandado hasta el límite, y Lenalee, literalmente pateándolos de cinco o seis pedazos a la vez.

-Muy bien, mi turno-. Road dijo contenta abriendo varias puertas a su mundo de sueños de las que salieron la boca de cientos de cañones, con una señal de su mano y una orden de. -¡Fuego!- Todas dispararon a la vez con mucha más potencia que los akuma habían logrado haciendo varios agujeros a la pared que Tiedoll había creado, el general cerrando dichos huecos tan rápido como pudiera.

-Ahora-. Los Noé se sorprendieron al escuchar esa voz desde su espalda y se dieron la vuelta para ver una puerta del arca blanca abierta y varios buscadores y científicos acompañados por Bak y Fou lanzar bolas de nieve desde su espalda.

…

-Si que son listos-. Tiki dijo respirando agitado luego de su ultimo choque con Allen.

-No tienes idea-. Allen respondió con orgullo. -¿Ya recuperaste el aliento?-

-Yo te estaba esperando a ti, chico-.

Ambos sonrieron sin miedo y se pusieron en guardia-.

-¡Alto!- Una voz se escuchó por sobre todo el alboroto de la guerra, esa voz pertenecía a ningún otro que al Inspector Leverrier. –Esto es una tontería, estamos en guerra no deberían desperdiciar su tiempo con estos juegos, sino haberse aprovechado de la situación y haber eliminado al Conde ahora que tenían la oportunidad…-

Luego siguió diciendo un montón de idioteces que ninguno de los lados estaba interesado en oír.

-Chico-.

-¿Si?-

-¿Tregua?-

-…es por eso que ustedes solo deben limitarse a obedecerme por mi bigote…-

-Tregua-.

Casi como si todos compartieran un vínculo mental y escucharan este intercambio, los miembros de ambos equipos cambiaron su objetivo a Leverrier quien pronto estuvo enterrado hasta el talón izquierdo en nieve, ya que la primera bola de nieve lo había tirado al piso y eso era todo lo que se pudo ver.

…

-No, no, la forma en que manejaste todas esas bolas de nieve a la vez para atacarme fue impresionante-. Tiki elogio a Allen.

-Gracias, pero no te saques crédito, pudiste evitar todas excepto la primera y devolver el fuego-. Allen respondió.

-¿Alguien quiere mas café?- Lenalee preguntó.

-Aquí- Recibiendo varias respuestas afirmativas.

-Fue una gran actividad, ¿no, Yu-chan?-

-No me llames así, usagi-. Kanda respondió con Mugen en la garganta del pelirrojo.

Luego que Leverrier fuera 'silenciado' se declaró un empate y ahora todos estaban disfrutando del café y chocolate caliente de la Orden y la familia Noé.

Puede que estén en guerra, pero eso puede esperar a mañana; solo por hoy se relajaran, hablaran, reirán y pelearan como si fuera una reunión por la navidad.

* * *

 **Y listo.**

 **No tengo mucho que decir, espero les haya gustado.**

 **Nos leemos.**


End file.
